U.S. Pat. No. 7,396,988 which is incorporated by reference in its entirety discloses a music composition method and apparatus including a plurality of small playing cubes each having a color-coded musical chord with a number to indicate the position of the chord within the matching color-coded musical key of a separate, larger cube indicated on each side thereof. A color-coded device is provided to guide the placement of playing cubes into sequences of chord progressions thereon after the playing cubes are cast upon a flat surface. A player can form multiple chord progressions from the chords on the top sides of the cast playing cubes and play the cast sequence of chords on their instrument thereby learning the relationship between the chords belonging to a musical key.